The Rebel Jealousy
by BrokenBook
Summary: Rucas is happy together but then Maya starts going out with "The Rebel" (Girl Meets Friendship) and Lucas starts to get jealous. - request by Jemmie Lucaya/Rucus


**I would like to suggest a one shot where, I dunno, Rucas is happy together but then Maya starts going out with "The Rebel" (Girl Meets Friendship) and Lucas starts to get jealous. So basically, Lucas is in love with Maya but cares a lot for Riley all the same. - request by Jemmie**

.•.•.•.•.

Brandon, Brandon, Brandon and even more Brandon. The whole world was about Brandon, to her. Me and Brandon are going there, me and Brandon are doing that, me and Brandon are getting married! Okay maybe not the last one, but you see my point. Everything she ever talks about is her and Brandon.

What happened to the power four?

What happened to us?

To me?

We used to do everything together, after school on Tuesday's we would grab our usual coffee at Starbucks just the two of us. But since 'The Rebel', the two of us became three and you know what they say. Three's a crowd.

"How y'doing, cowboy?" Riley called out to me, walking into her bedroom, where I was situated at her window-seat.

"I'm not a cowboy," I whined, pouting to show that I wasn't serious. Though, truth was, those words sent a shiver down my spine, so used to being called 'cowboy' by Maya, that with Riley it just didn't feel right. "And yeah everything's fine."

"You don't look fine," Riley stated, sitting next to me and leaning her head on my shoulder. "You don't sound fine either."

"Trust me, all that's on my mind at the moment is you," my voice showed certainty but I don't know if I was using it to convince Riley or convince myself. Me and Riley have been going out for a while now, and things were going pretty smoothly. Considering we've had support from both Farkle and Maya, there was nothing that stopped us from being together. It felt natural for us to become a couple, the jock and the slightly popular teachers daughter that was my girlfriend, the relation ship that was scandalous but at the same time perfect for each other and like a movie we just sort of happened.

I brought her face up to mine with my hand, and stared into her eyes. I needed to remind her that I was hers. Every now and again she would start doubting herself, convinced that I was only with her out of sympathy. But I did honestly enjoy her company and she was an amazing person. Her eyes flickered to my lips and I chose that moment to lean in, kissing her with all the emotion that I could muster.

"I love you," I whispered, breathing each other's air as we broke apart. I meant it I did love her.

"I love you too," she replied bringing her hands up to play with my hair. It was moments like these that I cherished because I knew that we both felt the same way about each other and for that moment it seems like time stands still.

But then it was back to History lessons at school which meant more of Maya and Brandon. They were officially together just as much as me and Riley were, and that annoyed me for some reason. Maybe it was because of the loving gazes that Maya sent in my direction every time Mr Matthews turned around weren't really directed at me but at the person sitting directly behind me? I couldn't stand him. I didn't know Brandon all that well, but I figured if Maya liked him then so could I. Until I found out just why he was called 'The Rebel'.

And I couldn't live seeing Maya with someone like that. So I did the one thing I knew how to do, I got in the way.

"Hey **Maya**, how's about that coffee later?" I asked her one day before class, remembering to keep my voice low so as not to be overheard by Brandon. He was the sort of person to know everything about everyone, no one had secrets around him.

"Sure?" Maya answered, raising an eyebrow obviously confused at the intentions behind my gesture.

"Great!" I jumped, practically skipping into class. "See you after school then!"

Coffee was one thing I wanted to maintain even if it killed me in the process, I would risk it all for coffee with Maya. It was our thing. And it was Tuesday. Our first coffee in a month and I was excited, finally something was right in the Lucas world.

...••••

Final bell rang. Though it didn't really mean anything to me like it meant to the other students around me. I wasn't rushing out the classroom, instead I sat patiently waiting for everyone to file out. Riley came over to me, tapping my nose to gain my attention.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in that cute puppy dog way that she always does. And as much as it hurt to lie to my girlfriend, I knew that hanging out with Maya alone was no something she needed to know about.

"Sorry but I can't, I've got plans with Farkle," I told her, smiling up at her still unmoving. I could see Maya's leg twitch at her side as I mentioned Farkle instead of her. It seems like something's annoying Clutterbucket.

"Oh, can we hang out later?" She requested, smiling back though hers was less encouraging than mine.

"We were planning on watching the game..." I trailed off, finally standing as I saw Maya begin to collect her miniature sketch book and pens from her desk.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then?" Riley concluded in dismay, but she never failed to look on the bright side and her smile was soon placed back on her face as she strutted out the door.

"Love you!" I called, chuckling to myself as I slung my messenger back over my shoulder. Farkle however was no longer in the room and hadn't been since the bell rang. I knew that he had a mandatory family dinner on Tuesday's at the Minkus household, leaving me free to use him as my excuse whenever I needed. I caught Maya's eye as she turned to grab her bag.

"Coffee then?" Maya mumbled, breaking the silence that had surrounded us as she finished packing her bag.

"Right coffee," I confirmed, making the short journey to her desk and grabbing her hand. "You and I have some catching up to do."

••••...

Once again the silence had fallen upon us, we looks like the awkward geeks at a party, alone and out of place. Except we were at a coffee house, and I was pretty sure we used to be close enough to talk about anything.

"So..." We both began at the same time, causing her to glare at me.

"Right sorry," I muttered, staring into the styrofoam cup in my hands. "How's it going with Brandon?"

"He's good, Riley?" She replied almost immediately. Her fingers tapping her coffee cup.

"She is crazy, amazing but crazy," I laughed easing the air slightly. Though to be honest, I didn't want to be discussing relationships at the moment, especially not with Maya. "What were you drawing back in class?"

"Just a sketch, I've drawn the same thing a million times." She told me, though it wasn't really an answer to my question.

"What did you sketch?" I asked, pushing for an answer. Her art was something that she used to love spending days on end talking about, we have midnight under-the-covers phone calls over her newest art piece, but now I was shut out.

"What about you? Why did you lie to Riley about our plans?" She changed the subject, I could tell but I didn't push any further, if she wanted to avoid it then I can wait it out.

"This is Riley we're talking about, if she knew I was with another girl she's start stalking us," I joked, taking an obvious glance out the window for good measure. She giggled in reply, good at least she was comfortable now.

"Anyway, how is it going?" I asked, generally missing knowing every tale of Maya's life story that she'd tell me over coffee. "You seem happier."

"I am happier," Maya confirmed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, blushing in what I assumed to be embarrassment. "Brandon has really changed my world around."

Brandon again, though I was asking for it. I knew he made her happier than I ever could. But I couldn't help wishing it was me that made her that happy. Wishing I could be the one person she spent every second thinking about. Just wishing for her so much that all Brandon was to me was an object. And this was an object I didn't mind crushing, except this object was better than me.

He wasn't better at school. He wasn't better than me at sports and he certainly couldn't beat my hair but he had Maya and that was all he needed. I couldn't quite pin where these feeling came from but I just wanted him out of the way.

"You okay there, Friar?" Maya asked concern washing over her face. Her hand came out and steadied me by my shoulder. I felt sick, just mentioning Brandon sent my thought on overdrive and drove me to sickness. "You're looking a bit green."

Green that's what it was. Green meant jealousy. I was jealous.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think I'm going to head back now," I reassured her, removing her hand as I stood up. "See you in the morning!" I called, making my exit of the coffee house hastily.

I don't know why I just ran out, but for some reason I couldn't stand being around her when I knew that she wasn't mine. She was Brandon's. And I was Riley's. I shouldn't be thinking this way, but I was jealous of Brandon. And I couldn't help it.

Just as I walked into my apartment, I received a buzz in my pants pocket. Grabbing my phone I saw "Clutterbucket" flashing in the screen. She had text me, it hadn't even been twenty minutes but here she was. I unlocked the screen and read her message.

"You, the sketch was of you."

That was it plain and simple but it was enough to wash all of my feeling of jealousy away.

.•.•.•.•.

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of those who requested Jemmie's idea here is the finished version, hope it is too your liking! Feel free to request more! **

**BrokenBook xx**


End file.
